The Legend of Zelda A Misadventure of Time
by Hylian Scribe
Summary: Link finds a magic mirror but screws up with its time and dimensional properties.
1. Prologue

This story is based on the animated cartoon series (The Triforce of Courage hasn't been retrieved from the Great Palace), though some scenery and time changes will be made, so don't expect Hyrule to be a constant. But factors from other Zelda games and stories will be used throughout the plot, and to keep the story more true to the gaming titles, Link isn't absolutely obsessed with getting a kiss from Zelda, though he still has a talkative personality. (I also acknowledge that I'm no pro at writing, and any corrective criticism is appreciated, thought not required.) In addition, I don't claim ownership of anything related to this story save for the actual story itself. (Basically, I own the idea, but the characaters, objects,and scenes involved are not mine)  
  
*****  
  
Prologue  
  
*****  
  
It was the night of the festival and a great celebration was being held in the courtyards of North Castle. There was singing, dancing, drinking, games, demonstrations, a wide variety of entertainment. But while most everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time, there was one who was not. Looking over the festival from her balcony, her face occasionally lit up from below by a fire show, or from above by fireworks, Princess Zelda sighed as she watched the lower castes celebrate the festival. The festival commemorated a year of peace, a year without so much as a hint of Ganon. Zelda's saddened mood was a mystery to all but her. Link was nowhere to be found. She knew he hadn't left permanently because all of his belongings save a set of his clothes, his belt and his sword, were still in the Triforce chamber. But still, no one had seen Link, nor Spryte for that matter, for the better part of two days. Her face grew dim slightly as the multiple colors of fireworks played across her face. Another sigh, and Zelda went back into her chambers.  
  
In a forest just south of North Castle, a burst of shimmering green light grew forth from the ground. The ground began to shake as it rose, forming an opening from underneath the dirt and from it many thousands of streams of dark green energy flew and struck the ground. From the energy streams grew the familiar minions of Ganon. But it didn't appear as if Ganon was sending the usual moblins, in their stead a large group of armos knights appears. The armos knights were huge, and instead of standing as statues until touched, these were as huge as ever and were already on the move. Behind this massive group of armos appears a league of Wizrobes, and behind them appeared countless other minions ranging from moblins and stalfos to gleeocks and mantras. Finally, five final streams appeared from the underground entrance and placed themselves in front of the battalion. Four of the streams forming a rectangle, the fifth in the center. As the light shimmered away, four stalfos were carrying a throne, and upon it the evil wizard Ganon himself. Wasting no time, Ganon pointed a green, clawed finger at North Castle.  
  
"This time, I cannot fail! Forward!" he cried in his raspy voice, cackling as his minions moved forward, carrying him at the front.  
  
Back at the castle, a group of merry hylians were talking amongst each other on the castle's south battlements when one of them noticed something odd about the forest to the south. Another had just finished what appeared to be a good joke when the concerned hylian spoke up.  
  
"Hey hey, look!" And as he pointed, the others could clearly see the branches of the Southern Forest were shaking out of sync with the wind. Seconds later they could see the first of the Armos Knights emerge from the trees, standing almost as tall as the large trees themselves.  
  
It took the group of hylians no time at all to start running down through to the courtyards, yelling that Ganon's forces were coming. It took awhile before the hylians actually believed that their time of peace had ended, and all but the Royal Guard were running for shelter inside the walls.  
  
"Princess Zelda!" a guard said urgently through the door to Zelda's chambers, "Princess Zelda, King Harkinian wishes you to join him in the throne room, Ganon is attacking the castle!" No answer came through the door, "Princess?" the guard waited a moment, and then he kicked open the door... Zelda wasn't here. The guard shook his head, "The King isn't going to like this..." 


	2. Prologue Part 2

*****  
  
Prologue - Part 2  
  
*****  
  
"Tell Ganon he needs to just give it up!" It had been several months since Link had said that line to a group of moblins making the usual (failed) attempt at the Triforce of Wisdom. While Ganon had eased off on sending groups of his hopelessly useless minions to North Castle before, Link couldn't remember having a period of peace quite this long. Being a man of action, Link tended to be restless when nothing happened for a long time. In fact, it was all he could do to keep himself from going after Ganon alone simply to liven things up. That and he knew that leaving the Triforce for that long would be a mistake. His duty was to the royalty of Hyrule, more specifically, the Triforce of Wisdom.   
  
Even so, it was not long after midnight and Link was up, fed up with resting all day and his biggest task having to do with menial chores.  
  
"Triforce, is it possible that Ganon has actually decided to call it quits and stop attacking Hyrule?" It had taken while after he took the job as the guardian of the Triforce, but Link slowly began to make sense out of the Triforce's cryptic rhymes of wisdom. But it hadn't occurred to him until now to actually ask the Triforce about Ganon. The sparkling prism usually knew what Ganon was up to despite her seclusion in the highest tower of North Castle. Yes, Link had applied a gender to the Triforce, though just in his own thoughts. While it was obvious that the Triforce of Wisdom had no real gender, the voice it spoke with was that of a wise woman.  
  
"While Ganon may have ceased his raids, one who feels safe will pay in spades. Ganon is gathering his powers down below, and may yet strike a mortal blow."  
  
Link sighed, as usual the Triforce told him exactly what his question asked, and didn't emphasize any further. That was the only drawback of the Triforce's wisdom, you had to know what questions to ask and how to ask them or else Triforce was useless. Link gave it a moments thought before questioning further.  
  
"Will we be able to stop the attack?"  
  
The Triforce just shimmered on it's pedestal for a moment before a glimmering red light began to flash as the Triforce spoke. "Ganon's force will be supremely fierce, through the greatest defense his advance will pierce. You must seek out the Sacred Glass, and through it you must seek your task. Only then can Ganon's advance be put to rest, sending him back to his evil nest."  
  
Link stood up and grinned, "Alright, now that's what I want to hear. Now, where is the Sacred Glass?"  
  
"Seek out a wall that has no end, beneath the bough that does not bend."  
  
Link frowned, he'd heard this before. "But, that's where the Witch of Walls is... How can she help me?"  
  
"Though the witch is wise, she's not your goal, the iron tree's bark represents its toll. Beneath the tree a pass is found, beneath the roots beneath the ground."  
  
Link grumbled, he thought he had the rhymes down but he wasn't quite sure. Anyways, it sounded like he needed to go back to where the Witch of Walls had told him the cure to the frog curse Ganon had put on him, and find a secret passage beneath that iron wood tree. In a matter of minutes Link had his 'work clothes' on, noting that he still had a bomb and a force shield ring in his belt pack. Most important of all his sword. You couldn't really call it a sword but it had saved his life countless times, and had had a fair share of zaps at Ganon himself.  
  
"I better do this by myself, Zelda'll probably tell me to stay in the Triforce's chamber and that I dreamed the whole thing." It was only a quarter past midnight, and while Link thought he had escaped North Castle without disturbing anyone, he was quite wrong. Spryte, whose ears were extremely sensitive as far as hearing the footsteps of larger people such as Link, heard him as he passed her quarters.  
  
"Huh? What's Link doing at this time of night?" Deciding she'd rather find out instead of reveal herself, she quietly flew after him as he made his way to one of the outlaying towns of Hyrule.  
  
***** 


End file.
